Blame the Watermelon
by Wannabe-Danish-Cookie
Summary: Latvia is invited to a micronation meeting by Sealand and accepts it- bad idea. Crack. Slight SealandxLatvia. Includes human names. Rated T for Wy's mouth and Sealand's mind. /One-shot\\


**A/N: Well, since I'm so procrastinaty (totes a word) I decided to write something cracky.**

**Also for AphIcelandIsBae because they asked for more Latvia.**

**Enjoy!**

.

"Kay, so everyone, let the meeting begin!"

A boisterous voice pipes, its owner sitting on a beach towel with a watermelon in his lap, somewhere on the shoreline of an unknown island (he had told the others sitting around him to meet him there, it made everything so much more exciting) while stuffing his face with the sweet fruit.

Speaking of the others, gathered in an awkward oval-thingy (a circle took too much work to organize) that is centered around the person who had first spoken, there are not very many of them. Only a few had accepted Sealand's invitation to this 'World Meeting', and those only came for the free watermelon.

Said micronation notices this when he takes attendance, pulling out a juice-stained clipboard that was dented in the middle.

"Hutt River?"

The munching and slurping of watermelons.

"Don't think he's here."

One speaks up helpfully after an awkward pause.

_Stupid British bastards_, Peter grumbles to himself. _Always so selfish._

"Kugelmugel?" he continues.

"ART!"

At least he was here.

"Ladonia?"

"There's no WiFi here," Kugel explains, artfully eating his watermelon.

Riiight. He should of thought of that. Oh well. He never liked his almost-brother anyways. Too arrogant.

"Latvia?"

"P-present!" the trembling blonde raises a hand, sitting in a foldable chair off the sand. He was the only one without a watermelon, said it was too 'dangerous'.

"Moldova?"

"I-I left h-him to d-deal w-with Russia in m-my absence."

Latvia stutters.

"Okaaaay. Moving on. Molossia?"

More watermelon slurping.

"Probably ditched us."

A voice pipes up nonchalantly.

Sealand sighs. _Typical Americans._

"Nikoniko?"

"He's not even a bloody nation anymo'."

Wy reminds him.

Oh yeah. Whoops.

"Seborga?"

Watermelon slurping.

"He's Italian."

Kugel offers, explaining artfully.

That explains it.

"And Wy?"

"I spoke jus' a bloody second ago, ye nitwick."

"Great! Now that that's over with..." Sealand starts talking enthusiastically, until he realizes he has no idea how a meeting is supposed to go. His words trail off, and he stares pointedly at Latvia, who yelps and nearly tips over his chair.

"Um... Latvia is going to run the meeting, because I feel like judging his leadership capabilities! I'm just that nice! C'mon, Raivis, aren't you so proud?" He chirps, spur of the moment, slyly backing away and pulling the nation's chair out from under him.

The poor victim falls to the sand, but miraculously, his impeccable uniform is untouched (when you live with Russia, you learn all sorts of witchcraft such as this). He feels all eyes on him, and he stands, brushing himself off with embarrassment.

"A-ah, thanks, P-Peter..." he manages, swallowing nervously. "Well, usually, at our World Meetings, the nations I mean-"

"Oh yeah, Latvia is a nation. Why were you even invited, then?" Kugelmugel questions artistically.

"I-I, uh..."

"Because I'm a nice, kind, soul that wants you all to learn how to become nations!" Sealand interrupts, before Latvia can tell the truth because he is such an angel that never lies. Christ, Latvia is so perfect.

Wy raises a bushy brow, which has been slowly inching up her forehead the whole time. She looks rather comical, though no one is really noticing. "Yeah feckin' right."

Peter shushes her.

"L-language!"

Raivis blurts.

"Aw, sorreh. Let it slip. Whoops," Wy covers her mouth not-so-apologetically.

"ANYWAYS!" Sealand shouts, going back to the topic of the meeting. He pats Latvia's back, making the other flinch. "My boy, continue your wise words!"

Wy mumbles something about 'fucking conceited suck-up' under her breath.

"O-okay! Well, as I was saying, the nations meet in a conference room, and the host does all the seat arrangements and stuff, and then we go around the table speaking of our country's recent happenings and whatnot. Usually it just descends into chaos though."

Sealand is writing it all down, word for word. He's going to need it when he becomes a powerhouse.

Wy is studying her nails boredly.

Kugelmugel is making an incredible painting of a lizard with berry juice.

Latvia pauses, his index fingers poking each other nervously.

"So... Yeah."

"TELL ME HOW TO BECOME A NATION!" Peter all but screams in his face.

"W-well... You should actually get more land or something, for one."

"Yes?"

"And get support."

"Uh-huh?"

"And actually be noticed."

Wy snickers.

"Shut up, girl."

"And have a specialty that is different from others."

Another snicker.

"RAIVIS JUST GIVE ME YOUR LAND!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"GIVE ME YOUR LAND AND GOVERNMENT AND SUPPORT AND MONEY AND EVERYTHING!"

"E-EH?!"

"WE WILL MERGE TO BECOME A COUNTRY TOGETHER!"

"B-but I already-"

"WE WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!"

"W-wait-"

"ART!"

"WE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"ART!"

"WHAT?!"

Wy stares at the three boys with an annoyed expression. Why did she bother?

"Feck this."

She turns into a koala and flies away.

.

**i dont kno ok im mental *crais mentally***

**dont ask**

**reviews wuld b luvlee**

**Tak and Best Wishes,**

**Wannabe-Danish-Cookie**


End file.
